Frigga
Frigga was the wife of Odin, the mother of Thor, and the adoptive mother of Loki. This version of the mythological Frigga was created by Stan Lee, Robert Bernstein, and Joe Sinott. Background Personality Frigga was a strong woman, a majestic queen, and perfectly able to stand at Odin's side. Despite her attention to protocol, she was a loving and tender mother to both her sons. When Odin brought the infant Loki to Asgard after the war with the Jotuns, Frigga accepted him as her own without any hesitation, although she believed that Odin should have told him the truth about his origins all along. While she clearly attempts to believe in only the good in her sons, she was also intuitive and perceptive about other intentions. She was also generally accepted as a good judge of character. As an Asgardian, Frigga possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as increased strength, fast reflexes, longevity, and exceptional beauty. Despite the notion that not many Asgardian women are warriors, Frigga was ready, willing, and certainly able to hold her own even against Jotuns. During the attack in Odin's bedchamber, she manages to kill a Frost Giant with a single strike. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity:' As an Asgardian, Frigga possesses a natural lifespan of approximately five-thousand years. *'Superior Reflexes:' Frigga's mobility and co-ordination are honed to the levels of an athlete. Abilities *'Quantum Magic:' Frigga has knowledge of Asgardian techniques for creating realistic illusions. She has demonstrated the ability to create a flawless decoy of a person in her vicinity, and has also sent an animated image of herself to another location within the Asgardian palace. In both cases the optical illusions had accompanying projected sound. *'Swordsmanship:' Frigga has advanced martial training with long blades, and uses a longsword in a reverse-grip with a highly mobile low stance. Appearances ''Thor'' Frigga is the wife of Odin Borson, mother of Thor, and the queen of Asgard. She is compassionate and nurturing to Thor and to her adopted son Loki Laufeyson, the son of King Laufey whom Odin brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants. She raised both of her sons with equal love and warmth and is loved dearly by both of them in return. She appears to be a good and wise queen who is very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. When Thor was about to be made king of Asgard, Frigga assisted in the ceremony, standing beside Loki and gazing at Thor with pride as well as hope that he will become more mature and intelligent than he currently was. She was absent during Thor's banishment by the hands of Odin, but learned about it soon afterwards, presumably from Loki. Angered by the news, Frigga confronted her husband and insisted that he return Thor to Asgard. When Odin refused, she eventually came to accept that there was a reason for his actions. When Odin fell into the Odinsleep, Frigga stayed at his bedside, afraid that he had put off the sleep for too long and would never awaken. It was also at this time that Loki learned of his true parentage and questioned Odin's intentions in taking him from Jotunheim. Frigga tried to reassure her adopted child that he was loved and an integral part of the family, even going so far as to make Loki king in his father and brother's absences. She went on to express her hope for Thor's return, which prompted Loki to visit his brother on Earth. There he falsely told Thor that Odin had died and Frigga had forbidden their banished son from ever returning to Asgard. Loki then made a secret pact with Laufey, in which he claimed that he would enable the Frost Giant king to enter Asgard and kill Odin. Frigga bravely defended her sleeping husband and slew one of the Jotun warriors before being thrown across the room by Laufey. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with the staff Gungir, revealing their pact to be a trap. Unaware of her adopted son's deception, Frigga embraced Loki as he promised to make the Jotuns pay for what they had done. Thor returned to the palace immediately afterwards and Frigga ran to him, embracing him with even greater joy. When Thor informed her of Loki's mischief and his ordeal in returning, she did not lash out at either of her children despite her shock and confusion. Upon receiving news of Loki's death, Frigga went into mourning and found it difficult to comfort her husband and firstborn son. ''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' One year after Loki's "death", Frigga discovered that Loki had survived and made a deal with Thanos and the Other. She tried to talk to him, but Loki told her it wasn't a good time to talk. Frigga told Thor and Odin that he was alive and that he was planning to do something with the Tesseract. After Thor and Loki return to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see Loki back. Odin told Loki that the only reason he wouldn't be executed was because Frigga still loves him. ''Thor: The Dark World Frigga is relieved when Loki returns to Asgard, but she is disheartened towards Loki's villainous acts at the same time. At her urging, Odin allows Loki to live as a prisoner, but can not see Frigga again. She is killed by Malekith and Algrim while protecting Jane Foster, who incorporated the Aether. Her death takes a heavy toll upon both of her sons, who become encouraged to work together in her memory to defeat Malekith. ''Avengers: Endgame Frigga briefly appears in Avengers: Endgame when Thor and Rocket Raccoon travel back to Asgard in 2013 to obtain the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, moments before the Dark Elf attack and her death at the hands of Malekith and Kurse for refusing to reveal its whereabouts. Thor covertly spied on Frigga, but she was able to detect her son's presence due to the fact that she was raised by witches. They had a heart-to-heart conversation, in which she imparted Thor guidance to succeed in defeating the Mad Titan Thanos but she did not allow him to inform the circumstances of her death because Frigga was here to help Thor's future, not hers. She then met Rocket, who was being pursued by the guards after extracting the Stone from Jane's body and told Thor they had to leave. Before departing, Thor summoned Mjolnir with Frigga telling Rocket that the process took some time. As they prepared to leave, Thor bid farewell to his mother, thus continuing the original timeline. Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin - (husband) *Thor - (son) *Loki - (adoptive son) *Sif *Heimdall *Tyr *Jane Foster *Rocket Raccoon Enemies *Malekith *Kurse Trivia * Frigga's portrayal in the Marvel Cinematic Universe holds many differences to her comic counterpart: **In the comics, Frigga has a deep knowledge of magic, but this aspect is not shown in Thor, but it was explored briefly in the sequel. Frigga's magic is Quantum Magic (which, as Thor himself put it, "some call it science"), the kind of magic used by all Asgardians and by Scarlet Witch, and it's rooted in cosmic power (much like the Infinity Stones). It's different from Eldritch Magic, the kind of magic that the Masters of the Mystic Arts use, with Eldritch Magic being more mystical in nature. **Also, in the comics Frigga is shown to have not accepted Loki as her own child and even grew to hate him, denying him the right to call her his mother, for his mischief and mayhem against the throne of Asgard. This is opposite her portrayal in the film. **In the comics, Frigga is Thor's step-mother and raised him in place of his biological mother, Gaea, the Elder Goddess of Earth. Gallery FriggaAtOdinsSide-Thor.jpg Odins throne room Asgard.jpg Thor - TDW.png OdinFriggaLoki-Thor.png Jane Foster and Frigga.png|Jane Foster and Frigga. Jane and Frigga.jpg|Frigga preparing to fight. friggavsmalekith1.png|Frigga battling Malekith. friggavsmalekith2.png|Frigga in mid-battle with Malekith. Frigga TDW Concept Art.jpg FriggaDeath-TTDW.jpg thor_the_dark_world_0140.jpg FriggaTheKursed-TTDW.jpg Frigga animated.jpg Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Thor characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Deceased characters Category:Magic Users Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Goddesses Category:Live-action characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Heroines Category:Sorceresses Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Acquired characters